New Blood
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Goku and Vegeta go to Hawaii and meet two vampires. THIS IS M/M YAIO, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**New Blood**

**_Chapter One:_**

Goku didn't know how to ask Vegeta about this trip. He was going to go to Hawaii, but Chi-Chi didn't want to go incase the baby was born, and she insisted Gohan stay home and study. So if Vegeta didn't go, he wouldn't be able to go…at least go with someone he liked sorta. Goku landed in front of Capsule Corps. He knocked on the door and smiled when Bulma answered.

"Is Veggie home?" Goku asked.

"Yea, come on in and I'll get him for you." Bulma said. Goku walked in and sat down on the couch. Bulma left and in a few minutes Vegeta was standing in front of him.

"What do you want Kackarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Come to Hawaii with me." Goku said.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked.

"It would be a great vacation for the both of us." Goku said still trying to convince him.

"I will go, but only because I need a vacation, and I still have a lot of this earth to travel and defeat." Vegeta said. Goku smiled,

"Start packing we leave tonight!" He yelled and left. Vegeta scoffed and went to pack; Bulma was standing in their room smiling.

"I hope you and Goku have tons of fun, bring the family back something." She said.

"Of course I will." He replied.

Goku on the other hand was well on his way to packing and kissing Chi- Chi goodbye. "I don't know why you think this vacation is so important." Chi-Chi said.

"Because, I really want to go out and be free of fighting for a while," Goku said. Chi-Chi just got pale,

"If you get sick Goku you come straight home." She said. He kissed his family goodbye before using his instant transmission to get to Bulma's house.

When he got there Vegeta was just finishing up his packing. "Let's go." Goku said.

"The woman gave me…a lot of money." Vegeta said. With that he handed Goku ten money capsules that held 1,000 dollars each. Vegeta rested his hand on Goku's shoulder and Goku transported them to Hawaii.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: This is a very short chapter and I apologize for it, I hope you like and I beg of you to please review. I don't care anymore if they are good. But this is an m/m story, so if you do not like Yaio then do not read any further into this story. Those are the only flames I hate to read, the ones that read your stories even though you warn them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**New Blood**

_**Chapter Two:**_

They stood outside the sandy side beach hotel and looked around. They had gotten there yesterday and had a room that fit two. They had clothes on that looked normal…except Vegeta who had his body suit on. Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled, "Now that we are here, where do you want to go?" Goku asked him.

"To the beach, I'm going to lie around this time." Vegeta said. Goku nodded and they headed toward the beach. When they got there two guys got there attention. They were pale, too pale to be long time visitors. They probably just got there. There were ladies all around them, they were good looking.

Goku couldn't help but sit up and go over there. Vegeta on the other hand, lay down and closed his eyes. Goku went over there and one of the guys smiled at him, "Hello, who are you?" He asked. Goku smiled back,

"The name is Goku I'm on vacation here, so I figured I would come over here and meet you, seeing how you are very popular." Goku said.

"My name is Alex, this is my buddy Greg." Alex said and shook his hand. The girls were admiring Goku now; one was hanging on his arm. He blushed and shook them off,

"Sorry…I'm married." He said. Greg smiled,

"That's too bad." He said. Alex elbowed him,

"Is the family here with you?" He asked.

"No, but I brought a friend!" Goku said. Vegeta hearing the sentence opened his eyes.

"Vegeta, come on over here!" Goku yelled. Vegeta got up and walked over there, the girls took him to.

"What, get off of my earthlings?" Vegeta yelled. Greg liked him better then Goku, he was cockier, he could already tell. The girls shied away from him,

"Vegeta, this is Greg and Alex." Goku said.

"Why must I meet them?" He asked.

"Would you guys like to come dancing with us tonight?" Greg asked. Alex mumbled something, but didn't say anything else.

"Sure we would love to, pick us up at the sandy side beach hotel." Goku said and smiled.

"Very well then, we will be there around 8:00 to pick you up." Alex said.

Goku and Vegeta walked away, and then Vegeta stopped.

"Kackarot, you do know that you just made us a date…with two guys!" Vegeta yelled. Goku laughed,

"No I didn't, there just friends." Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes, this wasn't the brightest thing Goku could've done.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter, I have decided to stick to DBZ fics, maybe a little crossover here or there. Review please.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**New Blood**

_**Chapter Three:**_

Goku got out of the bathroom and smiled, "I wonder what kind of a place it will be." He said out loud to himself. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't very happy about the dance club, he hated dancing and earthlings...and those were going to be the only two things there!

"Kackarot, I should kill you for your ignorance." Vegeta said when Goku walked out of the bathroom.

"What did I do this time veggie?" Goku asked. Just then there was knock on the door, Vegeta stood up and motioned for Goku to come along with him.

He opened the door and there was Greg and Alex, "Let's go." Alex said. The four of them started to walk to the club; Vegeta of course was behind, not wanting to be seen with them. Alex decided to start a conversation.

"So, what's up with Vegeta?" He asked.

"He just doesn't like earthlings, and come to think of it I think he hates to dance..." Goku said.

"What do you mean by earthlings, he said that earlier today to..." Greg spoke up.

"Well me and Vegeta aren't really from earth, even though I was raised here, which is probably why I like people on earth. But we are an alien race, called the Saiyen." Goku said.

"Ah, Saiyen huh? Sounds interesting, can you do anything special?" Alex said. Goku was of course more then surprised when Alex believed him so easily, he thought he was going to have to prove it.

"Well I am very powerful I have ki blasts which are pure energy that I can shoot from my body and I can fly, but some earth people can do that to. But I can also grow a tail and become a Super Saiyen, a Super Saiyen is transformations were your hair becomes blond and your eyes green, and it raises your strength." Goku said.

Greg smiled, "Sounds very interesting." He said.

"That's not the end though; we have very good eye sight." Goku said.

"You forgot to say that I was the Prince of the Saiyen and that my planet was destroyed when I was only a child, and then I was captured by the destroying along with a friend and had to do his dirty work." Vegeta said from behind. Greg frowned, and stopped walking. Alex arched his eyebrow,

"Do you guys have advanced hearing?" He asked. "

Oh yea!" Goku said and chuckled.

Greg met up with Vegeta and started to walk with him. "I am sorry about your planet and all." He said.

"Why do you believe us, you have no need to, just think we are crazy." Vegeta said.

"But I don't think that's crazy at all...I could since something different from you guys, sure this does sound extreme, but I sorta was expecting it." Greg said.

"You should be ready for anything, I admire your judgment." Vegeta said. Greg smiled,

"Thanks, hey there's the club!" He said. Goku and Alex waited for Vegeta and Greg and they all went in together.

When they got in there Vegeta immediately wanted to get out. "I am going home Kackarot, goodbye." Vegeta said.

"Come on Vegeta stay for a while." Greg said. Vegeta just stood there and waited for them to get finished. Goku was having a lot of fun; he was out there dancing with Alex. Then Goku saw a flash and heard a scream, then heard Vegeta.

"Get the fuck away from me you earthling slut!' Vegeta yelled. There was a girl on the floor crying, with a rather large bruise on her face.

Goku and Alex ran over and Greg was trying to calm Vegeta down. Some big guy with a bold head walked over and stood there. "You guys together?" He asked.

"Yea...why?" Goku asked.

"You're kicked out." He said. Alex and Greg sighed and walked out. Vegeta walked out and Goku followed behind. They all stopped outside,

"What happened Vegeta?" Alex asked.

"That bitch was trying to get me to buy her a drink." Vegeta said angrily. Alex laughed,

"Come on, let's take you guys home." He said still laughing. They all walked off together.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: Sorry haven't written in a long time, been playing star craft :D, I love that game, anyway I hope you liked the story.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**New Blood**

**_Chapter Four:_**

When they reached the hotel it was around 2:00 in the morning. "Well...we had a great time, maybe we could go out again sometime." Goku said. Vegeta growled,

"Kackarot, would you stop getting your self set up with a guy and don't mention my name in going out again, I refuse to go out with this MALE earthling again." Vegeta said. Greg laughed,

"Yea we would like to keep in touch and get to know you guys a little better, so we will meet again for lunch tomorrow...is that okay?" Alex asked.

"Sure is, Veggie and I will be ready." Goku then proceeded to go inside. Vegeta stayed long enough to watch Greg and Alex go. Vegeta then proceeded to go into the house.

"Goodnight Kackarot." Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry Vegeta...if you don't want to go tomorrow you don't have to." Goku said and smiled a little.

"It's okay Kackarot; I'll go, but only to get the food." Vegeta replied and laid down for bed.

Mean while Alex and Greg walked into a shack. "When do you think would be a good time?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but come on, let's go and get some food." Greg growled out. After cleaning up a bit and putting on coats Alex and Greg walked out. They went to the park seeing if they couldn't find someone there. Lucky for them after ten minutes they found a couple in the park making out.

"Now, now didn't your parents teach you not to be out after dark?" Greg asked. They looked at them weirdly.

"What do you want?" The guy asked angrily.

"Oh nothing really, just your blood," Alex said with a toothy grin. The man looked at him closer and he saw two sharp points.

"Whoa, get the fuck away from us man!" The guy said and back away. Greg grabbed the girl and threw her to Alex. Alex knocked her out with one blow to the head.

"You stay here and eat, I'll be back." Greg said and looked back at the guy.

"What the hell are you anyway? Vampires!?" The guy asked. Greg didn't answer just lunged, the guy was quick enough to get away too bad he wasn't quick enough to survive the chase. Greg came back and wiped his mouth. Alex was waiting and smiled,

"That was fun, as always." He said.

"Come on, let's go." He said. With that they left back to their shack.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: Hey I decided that I was going to quit playing star craft and focus more on my writing :D isn't that great? Any way if you are wondering why they could go out in the light then it's because I believe that vampires can go out in the light, their eyes just have to adjust to the light after time. I hope ya loved this chapter :þ cuz I sure did! Lol.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**New Blood**

_**Chapter Five:**_

The next day at dinner, Greg and Vegeta found a couple things in common, and Alex and Goku were getting along great. Greg leaned over to Alex,

"Shall we tell them tonight, and ask them to join us?" He asked. Alex nodded solemnly, he really liked Goku, and it seemed that Greg really wanted Vegeta.

"Tonight you guys come to our house, here's our address see you then." Alex slid them a piece of paper and then Greg and he left.

Vegeta shrugged, "Wonder what they want." He said. Goku smiled,

"Probably want to get to know us even better." Goku smiled that cheesy grin of his and Vegeta chuckled. Later on that night they went there, Alex and Greg invited them in,

"We need to tell you guys something." Greg said.

"What would that be?" Vegeta asked.

"Greg and I are vampires. That's why we believed you so easily about the Saiyen thing, we have lived through it all." Alex looked at Greg and smirked.

"What! Why did you tell us this?" Vegeta demanded.

"We want you two to join us, as our lovers. I really like you Goku and I know that Greg and Vegeta will hit it off." Goku smiled,

"I would love to, but I have a wife and two kids...I can't leave them." Goku said and blushed. Alex looked away, he wanted Goku to be his...but he didn't want to force it.

"What about you Vegeta?" Greg asked. "I like you a lot to Greg, but my excuse is the same I have a wife and two children at my house also." Vegeta said.

"We understand, we just thought that...you might want us as much as we want you." Alex said.

"Oh don't worry, we do." Vegeta smirked and started to walk toward the door. Goku followed him; he turned around right before he left,

"I am very flattered that you like me that much, and I liked you to...and if things were different then yes…I would be with you this moment, maybe some day...I'll come back." Goku then proceeded to leave their house.

Greg and Alex looked at each other, and new that they would be back soon.

END OF STORY

Read and Review please

Author's Note: I know, I know this story's ending was...very rushed, matter in fact you probably didn't even expect the ending to be in this chapter, and I will have to apologize for this, if you will give me time I will come out with yet another story and I will make it long and try my best on it :).


End file.
